


Do it For Her

by DNACat



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: (but not really), AKA Duke didn't do Shine a Light RE, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Courtney The Bitch Did, F/F, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Suicide, Non-Explicit Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNACat/pseuds/DNACat
Summary: On the night of her wedding, Heather McNamara thinks back on a certain someone she wanted to be the maid of honour.





	Do it For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Okay:  
> 1\. I've never done much angst, so if this wasn't the best sorry. Constructive criticism is certainly welcome with any angst works I do.  
> 2\. I don't think I've ever finished smut. I always end up awkward and uncomfortable. That's why the smut at this is literally them finishing.

“H-Heather, ah!” Heather McNamara cried out, clinging to the black-haired girl on top of her as she felt tears threaten her eyes. She arched off the bed, toes curling and gripping the sheets while her eyes shut tightly. She felt Duke let out one last grunt, thrusting her hips with the movements of her hand, before Duke let out a whimper and came to a halt.

Heather Duke slumped down on top of Heather McNamara, panting heavily against her ear and planting a soft, light kiss just under her ear, “Love you.”

Heather McNamara whispered back, voice raspy and breathless, “Love you too.” Before she wrapped her arms around Duke’s neck as the afterglow of what they had just done kicked in.

Heather McNamara looked at the two rings that now sparkled on her finger. The first was the engagement ring Duke had given her on that magical night when they had been walking through the park. Neither had been able to sleep, so Duke had taken her off on a, ‘late-night, no sleep date’ to the park and the two walked along the stream there as the stars twinkled brightly. And like a scene out of a corny movie, as soon as the fireflies came out and began to flutter about Heather Duke had gotten down on one knee and proposed to her. And of course, she had said yes.

Her second ring was her wedding ring. Which she had just gotten today because, of course, it was the night of the wedding. Heather Duke had slipped it on her finger, leaning over to whisper that she loved her so much, and, “That she was so lucky to have a girl like you in my life.” While Heather McNamara blushed away.

Heather Duke slowly rolled off of her, letting out a grunt as she fell back onto the bed before rolling over to wrap her arms around Heather McNamara. The two breathed heavily into each-other’s ears, “Today was great.” Duke said breathlessly into Heather McNamara’s ear.

And it had been.

The wedding had been at a fancy-ass hotel that had reserved all of it’s rooms for wedding-couples. It had been one of the only places that accept the request of a lesbian marriage, most of the others turning their noses up at the prospect. Aaron, Duke’s best-man, had showed up around two hours before the wedding, making sure everything was perfect for his best friend’s wedding. He had made sure Duke looked astonishing, and even checked in with the Bridesmaids to make sure Heather McNamara was okay. He had rushed around, making sure the Bridesmen were ready, and just making sure the wedding was to go smoothly. Veronica, Heather McNamara’s maid of honour, had popped in only shortly after. She made sure everyone who had a speech had little sheets of paper with said speech on them so, in case they got stuck, they had the papers. She had made sure the aisle was perfect, made sure to clear out any drunks from the weddings that had occurred before. Veronica and Aaron had both made their perfect speeches each ending with, “A toast, to the greatest lost in the bachelorette world.” Making the other wedding-goers chortle and clap their hands.

Everything had been perfect. Duke’s parents had pulled her away at the end to give her, ‘Proper Duke-Etiquette,’ as did Heather McNamara’s parents with Duke. Duke had ended up incredibly flustered and apparently, ‘really turned on’ because Heather McNamara’s only-brother had slipped her a, ‘little friend,’ winked and her and whispered, ‘For later.’

The two had been ushered home in a black Mercedes with a beautiful green and yellow ribbon on it with the words, ‘Newly Married!’ on a banner on the back of the car.

They had been dropped home, had a bit of a personal party with a few closer friends before they had been left alone to enjoy each-other’s company.

Heather McNamara thought back on the Maid Of Honour, and couldn’t help but think of someone she wanted to be her Maid of Honour since the third grade. And as Heather Duke pulled her in even closer, the person was even clearer in her head.

 _Heather Chandler_.

“Heather . . .” Heather McNamara murmured to Heather Duke who was nuzzling into her neck and purring like a cat.

“Hmm?” Heather Duke hummed, planting a kiss to her neck.

“Do . . . do you think _she_ would be proud?” She felt Heather Duke freeze up beside her. The green-Heather stopped her purring and nuzzling, almost frozen in place. Heather McNamara heard Duke audibly gulp and paused. Fuck, had she just ruined everything? All she had wanted to do was talk about something everybody refused to talk about near her. Heather Duke pulled her closer, rolling her onto her side so she could nuzzle back into Duke’s neck, “I’m sure she’d be so proud.”

“Would she? She always used ‘dyke’ as an insult.” Heather McNamara said quietly.

“So? So did everybody else,” Heather McNamara felt Duke flinch as she realized how cold her statement was, “I mean, she could’ve adapted with the times. Everybody’s much more accepting now, maybe she would be too.” Heather Duke pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I wanted her to be the Maid Of Honour, y’know . . .” Heather McNamara took a break to inhale and exhale to prevent tears, “Not that there’s anything wrong with Ronnie but it would’ve been nice to have her as my Maid of Honour . . .”

“Yeah . . .” Heather Duke sighed into her hair, nuzzling into her head, “I would’ve liked that too . . .”

Heather McNamara felt tears threatening her eyes, “I miss her . . .”

“I do too . . .” Heather Duke squeezed Heather McNamara closer, before Heather McNamara let out a single tear roll down her face, “Heather, don’t cry.” Heather Duke murmured against her ear, pressing a kiss to it.

“I failed her, we were two of her only friends, and we didn’t even see the signs,” Heather McNamara choked out, “And now she’s gone, because we didn’t see how depressed she was. We didn’t see the ‘me inside of me’.” Heather McNamara began to sob, letting out miserable whining noises as Heather Duke let out her nuzzle into the crook of her neck and dampen it with tears.

“Heather we couldn’t have done anything. The school year had barely started, and during the summer you were away in Spain and I was at summer-camps every week,” Heather Duke cooed to her, “She killed herself barely a month into the year, we didn’t have time to help her.”

“But we could’ve tried Heather,” Heather McNamara whimpered, “I’d feel slightly better if I knew I _tried_ to be a good friend. But I didn’t, I sat back, oblivious to her depression and true feelings! I let Ram and Kurt keep banging her, let the boys drag her off at parties and let out her get so drunk that she wouldn’t know the difference between a man and woman.” Heather McNamara cried into her new-wife’s shoulder, gripping at her.

“You couldn’t have stopped her, Heather,” Heather Duke said softly, “She was gone, and there was nothing we could do. I’m sure she’s living the high life, wherever she is.” Heather Duke pulled away from Heather McNamara to reach for the tissue-box by the bed.

“I was such a bitch, and I thought she was too, but she wasn’t,” Heather McNamara let out a high-pitched sound as she covered her eyes with her hands, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest, “And I just copied her. I acted like a bitch and once she killed herself _I_ tried to kill myself.” That wasn’t the best of memories for the two.

Heather McNamara had stood up and spoke truthfully about her depression describing highschool as a, ‘lifeboat,’ and saying that she didn’t want to be pushed overboard. Courtney, the bitch, had stood up and scorned her, and Duke hadn’t stood up against Courtney, leaving Heather McNamara to cry and rush off to the bathrooms. Veronica had went after her, and Duke tailed not far behind, trying to keep up. She found Veronica shoving Heather McNamara against the well, and making her spit out the pills before crushing one under her foot.

That’s when Duke had realized she had feelings for Heather McNamara. When a spike of jealousy hit her when Heather McNamara wrapped her arms around Veronica’s neck and pulled her in close.

“You weren’t copying her,” Heather Duke soothed her wife, handing her a tissue before dabbing at some of the tears on her face with another one, “You were upset and didn’t see any other options.”

“I m-miss her . . . so much.” Heather McNamara sobbed and lunged forward to hug Duke, who wrapped her arms around her neck.

Duke took a deep breath, shakily inhaling before she spoke, “Heather, no matter what you tell yourself, no matter what people may say, you couldn’t have done anything. Heather had her mind set on what she wanted to do, and you wouldn’t have been able to change it. You were too busy, too distracted and like I said, you were gone during all the summer. You can’t guess someone’s depressed in a month, no with someone like Heather Chandler at least. But you know what you can do?” Heather McNamara shook her head into Heathe Duke’s shoulder, “You can make her proud. You can be the best Heather you can possibly be. You can go on to be an amazing lawyer, you can have kids, you can do anything. And you can do it all for her.”

Heather McNamara pulled back and Heather Duke pressed her forehead to the blond’s, “Do it for her.”

Heather McNamara took a shaky, unsure breath, “I’ll do it for her.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody thinks this: I am not saying you can't do anything to stop depression. You absolutely can, but it's Duke's view on the situation and her wife is crying on her shoulder. 
> 
> (Also if this has any spelling errors: I did half of this at three am, and then the other half in a car. I get motion-sick really easy and it's like 22 degrees celsius over here {i know that's not that hot, but it is for us Irish} so the car is boiling over.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
